


Bữa tiệc

by kousuke_kun



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Eddie [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC!Victor, Victuuri/YuuVic, slight!OtaYuri
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: Khi Yuuri say và Victor như thấy lại viễn cảnh ở Grand Prix Final năm trước.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tự nhưng lại nổi hứng muốn thấy Yuuri khi say sẽ như thế nào, cuối cùng lại viết nên cái drab này, tận hưởng nhé. c:

Phichit đã mời tôi và Yuuri đến bữa tiệc kết thúc Grand Prix Final tối nay với những lời hứa hẹn xem chừng rất hấp dẫn. Yuuri đã không do dự mà chấp nhận ngay vì muốn dành thời gian bên cậu bạn thân cũ trước khi Phichit về nước. Không hiểu sao tôi lại chẳng vui vẻ gì với lí do này cho lắm.

Yuuri bước vào bữa tiệc với bộ trang phục mà theo cậu ấy là đẹp nhất và lập tức bị chuốc rượu say bí tỉ đến mức không biết trời trăng mây đất là gì. Cậu ta hiện đang dán sát vào người tôi trong bầu không khí ồn ào với những lời hát quái đản mang đầy tính ám muội của Chris. Biết ngay là bữa tiệc này không có gì tốt đẹp mà.

"Yuuri, chúng ta về nhé?" Tôi cất giọng kiên nhẫn hỏi khi ánh mắt vô tình lia tới một góc nơi Yurio và Otabek đang có những hành động kì quặc, chậc, Yakov nên trông chừng họ tốt hơn.

"Victor~ Bữa tiệc đang vui mà~ Với lại con kì lân màu hồng đứng đằng kia trông xinh quá đi mất~" Những lời lảm nhảm vô nghĩa cùng hơi thở nồng mùi rượu của cậu ta cứ phả vào nơi vùng cổ nhạy cảm của tôi làm nó đỏ ửng cả lên khiến tôi không còn tâm trí đâu mà để lọt tai mấy lời đó. "Chơi tới bến là chơi tới bến~"

Khẽ lắc đầu ngao ngán trước những hành động lạ thường của Yuuri khi say, tôi không một chút phòng bị liền bị cậu ta ấn vào tường. Nụ hôn nhẹ phớt qua môi, tưởng chừng như một làn gió, tương phản với hành động mạnh bạo vừa rồi. Đôi mắt Yuuri lúc này như được một màng nước mỏng che phủ, khuôn mặt ửng đỏ cùng tư thế đứng hơi chếch choáng vì men say. Tất cả dường như đã vượt quá lằn ranh chịu đựng của tôi. Cậu ta, Yuuri Katsuki, người học trò đáng yêu của tôi, không bao giờ ngừng làm tôi phải kinh ngạc cả.

"Victor... muốn nôn..."

"..."

**End.**


End file.
